


Lazy Sunday

by WrC



Series: HiJack Drabbles [13]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: And Hic wears Jack's hoodie, Crappy TV Shows too, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, FWP, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, In the most loving way, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Seriously lots and lots of huggles, Sleepy Kisses, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrC/pseuds/WrC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just really need a calm weekend at home with lots and lots of cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> How I fix my insane need for fluff: write myself some Fluff Without Plot. I have written the most self-indulgent cuddly crap you can possibly imagine :D

Hiccup had his head on jack's shoulder, an arm snugly wrapped around him. He nuzzled jack's neck and smelled his always fresh aftershave. Or was it his deodorant? Hiccup didn't know. It just smelled like Jack.

Lord knows Hiccup had felt lonely many times. His friends and acquaintances didn't take him for a very cuddly guy, but boy were they wrong. People always assumed it was the ever physical and affectionate jack that was the cuddle-beast, but in truth it was Hiccup that initiated hugs just as often.

Many times he’d had the lonely urge for a hug, and no-one to get it from. It welt awful and then he’d feel even worse because he considered that feeling to be pathetic or whiny. But now he had jack. He had a man he loved and that loved him back - probably more than Hiccup loved himself.

He happily kissed Jack’s cheek and shifted, getting more comfortable against his human pillow. Jack pressed his cheek against hiccups brown, fluffy hair, humming a bit. He made random noises when he was happy. It was weird and adorable at the same time. With his free hand, Jack intertwined their fingers, rubbing his thumb slowly over the back of Hiccup’s hand.

They were supposed to meet up with their usual group of friends at the bar real soon, but Hiccup didn’t feel like it.

“We have to leave soon, don’t we?” Hiccup asked.

Jack was well aware of Hiccup’s reluctance to go. The young man was all but glued against him. Not that he would complain about that.

“Or we change into our pajamas and watch crappy TLC shows till we fall asleep on the couch”, Jack offered.

Hiccup squeezed his hand. He knew how much Jack liked hanging out with their friends, reveling and feeling alive in the buzzing bars and clubs.

“You could go if you want to.”

Both knew Hiccup wouldn’t like that much, but they’d talked about this not too long ago. The brunet was determined to give Jack the room he needed, being more extrovert than him by far. In return Jack was trying his best not to be personally offended whenever Hiccup preferred to stay home after all. So far they were managing with varying degrees of success. But such was life.

Hiccup felt Jack shrug.

“I think I rather stay with you tonight.” He kissed Hiccup on his head. “Come on, let’s change.”

They walked to the bedroom together. Hiccup grabbed his pajama pants and shirt first, while jack took a different approach, stripping down to his underwear first. When he bent over to grab his pants, Hiccup took a moment to admire the seriously appealing ass clad in tight blue boxer briefs. You have to take pleasure in the little things in life, right? Like stolen glances at asses, or checking out a positively sexy bare torso with just a bit of a dark-brown treasure trail.

Jack saw him stare and threw his still warm hoodie at Hiccup. Hiccup didn’t pay attention and caught it with his face. Smiling, he put in on instead of his long-sleeved pajama shirt. The fabric was warm and soft on his skin and he smelled at it contently. It smelled like Jack. This was exactly why he liked to steal Jack’s hoodies and sweaters; especially when Jack wasn’t around t give him his hugs. As an added bonus, they were all slightly too big for him, which made them even more comfortable. He wouldn’t wear them too much though. If he did, they would loose their comforting smell. So he gave them back after a few wears, much to jack’s amusement.

Jack was over on his side before he knew it, staling a quick kiss.

“I’ll let them know we’re not coming.” He retreated back to the living room while Hiccup changed into his worn, comfy pants, taking off his leg for added lazy-comfort feeling. He massaged his stump a bit, using some Vaseline on the rough patch of callus and his scar.

When he crawled back to the couch, Jack was already seated again with a blanket within reach and steaming mugs of tea for them both. Hiccup’s mile widened and he climbed on the couch. He pulled up his legs, hid his hands in the just-too-long sleeves of the hoodie, and nestled snugly against his boyfriend. He put his head down and sighed contently.

“You’re so adorable when you’re like this”, Jack said. He combed through Hiccup’s hair with his fingers and kissed his pout away. “And you know it.”

Hiccup couldn’t keep up the pouty face and laughed.

“You’re just jealous you’re not snuggled up to me instead, you big teddybear.”

“Maaaaybe.”

“You’ll get your turn”, Hiccup promised.

“Do I get to be little spoon in bed?”

“That’s a bit much, don’t you be greedy.”

“I made us tea.”

“Hmmm…” Hiccup pretended to think.

“Look, I brought chocolate chip cookies too”, Jack added. It was a very convincing argument.

“Okay, you’ve earned the little spoon position.” Hiccup briefly interrupted their cuddle to grab the cookies. Jack held his mouth open with an ‘aaaah’ and Hiccup stuffed the crumbly chocolate goodness in Jack’s mouth. Jack laughed, which made processing the excessive amount of cookie in his mouth rather difficult. Still, he managed without choking to death.

“Thanks cupcake,” he croaked. Hiccup kissed his cheek and went back to his original position, nomming happily on his own cookie.

They watched people scream and argue over some four tier cake in Cake Boss while Jack played with Hiccup’s hair.

Hiccup mindlessly stroked Jack’s hand during Say Yes to the Dress. He lightly traced Jack’s fingers one by one with his fingertips, then running along the faint lines on his palm. Jack had smooth hands. Hiccup liked how they felt, unlike his own, his palms calloused and rough from all his tinkering. Meanwhile they criticized the taste of the participants, glad they wouldn’t be needing dresses when their special day came.

They had changed position by the time 17 Kids and Counting came on, because Hiccup got cramps in his stump. His calf hurt, so he was sitting in the corner with his back against the armrest and his legs across Jack’s lap. Jack massaged his stump; it was an intimacy no-one else was allowed. It had taken a while before Jack had understood the significance of being allowed to touch Hiccup’s handicap.

They were laughing their asses off at Honey BooBoo, clutching at their stomachs, gasping for air. It was so ridiculous that Jack somehow found it the most hilarious TV ever, and when he started laughing, Hiccup soon followed. Then they got stuck in an endless spiral of laughter. It was a good thing commercials were quick to interrupt the show, or there might have been casualties.

Jack made hot chocolate in exchange for a kiss during Little People Big World. For a few kisses more, he added whipped cream on top, and another cookie on the side. Hiccup was more than happy to ‘pay the price’.

During My Strange Addiction Jack lay across Hiccup’s lap, his chest resting on Hiccup’s knees. The brunet slowly stroked his back. His fingers traced nonsensical patterns, feeling Jack’s skin through the thin pajama shirt.

“Do you think this backscratching counts as a weird addiction?” Jack asked.

“Do you get withdrawal symptoms if you have to do without?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think I want to find out.”

Hiccup stopped scratching until Jack whined his comfort was more important than the scientific question whether or not he would get withdrawal.

Durinig the marvels of Extreme Couponning Hiccup got one of his thankfully rare moments of phantom pain. His face twisted in a grimace and his whole body would tense periodically when pain shot through his non-existent foot. Jack kissed his temple and did the only thing he could: hold him and make sure he wasn’t embarrassed on top of being in pain.

Thankfully it was over even before the cashier finished scanning all the coupons.

They wre getting pretty far into the late-night programming when reruns of Toddlers and Tiaras came on. Jack was sitting on the floor between Hiccup’s legs. He leaned a bit against Hiccup’s good leg, which was stable on the ground. It was quite pleasant, until Hiccup sneezed and his stump shot forward, almost kicking Jack in the face. They changed positions after that.

Even though LA Ink was Hiccup’s favourite, he couldn’t help but doze off. Jack was sitting on the couch again and Hiccup was lying on his back, using Jack’s lap as a pillow. Jack was gently stroking his hair while Cat Von D set an epic tattoo. They talked on TV about what the tattoo meant and how emotionally important it was and all that. Hiccup’s breathing got deeper and evened out into a slow and steady pace. He was out cold before the second block of commercials.

Jack smiled down at the peaceful face in his lap. That adorable guy right there was his boyfriend. How lucky could he be?

Hiccup’s mouth fell open a bit, adding some dorkiness to the picture as well. Jack chuckled. He waited a bit longer, not wanting to wake the charming sleeper that was using him as a pillow. And he kinda wanted to see how the tattoo would turn out as well…

After the ‘big reveal’ he carefully got up, making sure not to let Hiccup’s head drop against the couch. He tiptoed to the bedroom to throw the blankets aside so he could lie Hiccup down on the bed no problem. Then, he picked Hiccup up bridal style with a slight grunt. This guy was a lot less scrawny than when he first met him, all those years ago.

Jack carried his sleeping beauty to the bedroom, only barely avoiding a collision with the wall. He put him down and threw the covers over him. Hiccup grunted and turned but didn’t wake up.

Jack stripped down to his boxers once again before climbing in his side of the bed. He figured he’d claim his little-spoon-right tomorrow.

 

#

 

The next morning, Hiccup woke up first. It was another thing that they’d had some trouble with: different sleep rhythms. Getting used to each other might sound easy enough, but in practice it was incredibly stupid, trivial things that turned out to be not-so-trivial after all and became a cause of friction.

Hiccup usually did his best to stay quiet on their free mornings so Jack could sleep as long as he’d like, even though sleeping the day away seemed like a waste to Hiccup. Jack was a puppy that needed his sleep.

Hiccup stayed in bed for just a bit longer, watching Jack sleep. He had a terrible bedhead and he was basically one big tangle of blanket and limbs. It looked uncomfortable, but Jack didn’t seem to be hindered by it at all, still snoring softly.

Suddenly it occurred to Hiccup he’d fallen asleep on the couch yesterday. Through his amazing powers of deduction (Sherlock would be so proud) he concluded jack had carried him to the bed. Again.

How he loved that guy.

Hiccup would make him pancakes. He threw back his cover and swung his legs over the edge. When he wanted to grab his leg, Jack reached out.

“Mmnmh… Hiccuuuuup…”, he croaked. His hand clutched at the empty spot where he usually lay. “Don’t go.”

“You don’t want pancakes?”

Jack’s half-asleep mind tried to process the question. It took a moment.

“I do… but I also want you. I get to be little spoon.”

Hiccup laughed, remembering his promise. He got back in bed and Jack managed to untangle himself from the covers. They scooted together and Hiccup put an arm across jack. Jack snuggled close, pressing up against Hiccup, hugging the arm wrapped around him. His white hair tickled at Hiccup’s nose, but the brunet didn’t mind. He kissed Jack’s head. His boyfriend let out a happy sigh.

Hiccup jolted awake a good hour later, awoken by jack trying to get up. Apparently he’d fallen asleep again.

“Sorry. I have to pee.” Jack hurried away.

Hiccup’s back and neck ached and he stretched. He didn’t normally sleep in this position. His neck popped and he grunted.

Time for coffee and pancakes.

 

#

 

They’d gone for a walk, sauntering through the park hand in hand in a way that made both roll their eyes, but was secretly also pretty nice. Later, Jack had gone out again on his own with his beloved camera. He took photos during ‘golden hour’ while Hiccup was absorbed in a book. Jack was back in time for Hiccup’s afternoon dose of hugs and stolen kisses; even though the brunet rolled his eyes at every kiss, Jack knew he wouldn’t want to go without.

Jack edited his pictures while the other cooked, and he showed his favourites to him after dinner. Hiccup particularly liked the one of two little boys sitting on a bench, their feet dangling in the air. They were holding hands. Too young to consider what the world might think of that. So pure. It made Hiccup smile broadly.

In another shot, they were running towards jack. He explained that’d spotted him and he’d waved them over. They were still holding hands and it was utterly adorable. Hiccup urged Jack to add that to his hobby ‘portfolio’.

They went to a movie after dinner, because Jack assured Hiccup he just had to see the next marvel installment. Jack stole his popcorn and Hiccup drank half of his drink to get even again, even though it meant he needed to pee so bad near the final climax.

And just like that, their weekend was over again. It would probably be a good while before they had another one as calm as this one, and Hiccup cherished it. These weekends invigorated him like nothing else.

Even though jack preferred his free time more action packed, he too felt deeply satisfied when they went to bed together. He held out his arm and Hiccup cuddled close.

“Thank you”, Hiccup mumbled into jack’s chest. Jack ‘hmm’d in agreement, slowly stroking Hiccup’s back.

“Anything for you, buttercup.”

“Except for calling me Hiccup.”

Jack nodded. “Except for that.”

Hiccup again considered himself so incredibly lucky, having this huge, cuddly idiot for a boyfriend. He must have done some great things in his past lives to build up this much positive karma.

Then Jack farted and Hiccup fled to his side of the bed, seeking shelter under his own covers.

Not that much positive karma after all…

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this turns out to be below par for me? But I needed to get this adorable goodness out of my system.


End file.
